


Far to the South of the North Congo

by browser13



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cock Worship, F/M, Genital Piercing, Green Kryptonite, Humiliation, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, receives a package from Gorilla Grodd with chilling news. To what lengths will Supergirl go in order to ensure the safety of her cousin? I think we all can guess.
Relationships: Gorilla Grodd/Kara Danvers
Kudos: 13





	Far to the South of the North Congo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niteynyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/gifts).



Unmarked packages weren’t generally part of Supergirl’s daily routine, as her x-ray vision and general indestructibility made her a rather inconvenient target. So when she spotted one outside her door on a random Saturday night, she performed a rather comical double take to ensure that her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. Hurriedly shooting backwards to a safe distance, Supergirl performed a quick scan of the box and was relieved to find it was neither lead-lined nor infected with Kryptonite. 

All that lay inside the package was a DVD case, and inside that DVD case was the true surprise. A DVD! Casting one last cursory glance around the area to make sure this wasn’t some elaborate practical joke, Kara carefully brought the package inside and popped the disc into her computer. 

Her screen was immediately lit up with flashes of color and whirling patterns with Gorilla Grodd’s face imposed on top. 

“Supergirl!” the gorilla’s voice boomed from her speakers. “You are getting sleeeeeeeepy. You are falling under my controlllllll…”

Kara quickly averted her eyes, touching herself all over to make sure all her senses were still intact. She ran through a quick checklist of mental exercises the Justice League had developed to help determine whether one of their members was being mind controlled.

“Just kidding,” came Grodd’s voice again, and the hypnotic imagery abruptly stopped. “But I bet you panicked. I wish I could have seen your face.”

Flushing slightly, Kara plopped back down to the couch she had been subconsciously floating over, debating whether she should just destroy the DVD now or let it play out. She had just made up her mind to forget the whole thing when Grodd spoke up once more.

“Anway, on to more important matters. I have something in my possession that might interest you, Supergirl.” The camera panned away for a moment, revealing the true nature of Grodd’s insidious plan. Behind the gorilla and bound by Kryptonite chains was Supergirl’s cousin Kal-El, better known as Superman. 

“What do you want, Grodd!” Supergirl hissed, momentarily forgetting that the superintelligent ape wasn’t physically present.

“You might be wondering what I want now that I’ve shown you this information. Well it’s simple. You will come to Gorilla City and work for me for one week. You will do whatever I say. When I say jump, you jump. And after a week of servitude, I will let you and Superman go free. See you soon, Supergirl,” Grodd finished smugly as the video faded out.

Under normal circumstances, Kara might have taken a second to think about Grodd’s proposal, and wonder why he was so concerned with her when he had Superman at his mercy, but when her family was in danger, Kara always acted first and thought second. Even before his voice had trailed off, Supergirl was off like a rocket, streaking through the sky in a supersonic rush to Africa to confront the dastardly supervillain. She touched down a short distance away from the room which held Grodd’s throne and strode powerfully toward the door. She moved unimpeded, the few gorillas milling around whose eyes she met averted them quickly. 

_ ‘Good,’  _ Kara thought viciously.  _ ‘They should be afraid.’ _

With a loud BANG, Supergirl flung the doors open with so much force that she could feel the walls shake. “RELEASE HIM!” she demanded, only to stop short when she realized there was nobody else in the room besides her and Grodd.

“How rude of you to come barging in here like that, Supergirl,” Grodd said. “Although I guess this means you’ve received my invitation. Still, that’s no reason to forget your manners.”

“I’ll be forgetting my manners again when I punt you into the sun! Now, where is Superman?”

“Not here, obviously,” Grodd said, waving his hand around. “Did you think I’d be so stupid as to leave my bargaining chip where you could find him? And I’d think twice about threatening me again, you wouldn’t want anything unfortunate to befall Superman would you? I’d be on my best behavior if I were you.

“Fine,” Supergirl spoke through gritted teeth. “What do you want from me?”

“Did you not pay attention to the message I sent you? You’ll be my slave for a week, catering to my every whim, and at the end, I’ll release both you and your cousin.”

“And you won’t hurt him? Or me?” Supergirl asked.

Grodd snorted. “As if I would be so crass. I’ll have no need to resort to physical violence if you behave. So what do you say, Supergirl?”

“I guess I have no choice.”

“That’s the spirit,” Grodd laughed.

“What should I do first? Kara inquired mockingly. “Shall I fetch you a banana?” Her derisive chuckle was cut off as Grodd suddenly flung himself at her, clamping his fingers around her neck and pinning her to the wood.

“What did you say to me,” he hissed, eyes sparkling with rage.

“Ba...na….na?” Supergirl choked out.

“How dare you!” Grodd hurled Supergirl across the hut, sending her crashing into the far wall. 

“But I thought monkeys liked bananas,” Supergirl mumbled from her sprawled position on the floor.

“I am no monkey!” Grodd howled. “I am an ape! And I hate bananas!”

“Sorry… I’m sorry…” Kara gasped. “I won’t mention them again.”

Grodd appeared to take great effort to calm himself down. “I’ve had enough of you today. A room has been prepared for you and there’s an outfit set aside for you. You’d best be wearing it when you come serve me at dawn.”

Nodding quickly, Supergirl flew off before Grodd could change his mind. There was a gorilla attendant waiting for her outside the door who led her to her quarters. The mental toll from the day had worn on Kara too much at this point, and she simply fell asleep as soon as her body hit the grimy mattress.

The next morning, she rose with the sun and pulled out the undoubtedly humiliating clothing Grodd had picked out for her. As soon as she opened the box, she collapsed with a gasp, for sitting on top of the pile was a small, shiny green object. Weakened by the Kryptonite, Kara was on high alert for an attack, but when nothing else sinister happened, she shrugged it off as a horrifying prank.

Looking at her new outfit, she couldn’t suppress a scowl and a shudder. It was a faithful rendition of a french maid’s outfit, only done up in blue and red in a mockery of her costume rather than black and white. The skirt was red and short enough that her fingers extended well past the bottom of it when hanging by her sides, and that passerby could probably catch a glimpse of her plain white underwear if she moved too quickly.

The top was blue with the same red accents, and was cut low enough to show off a distressing amount of her perky, nubile tits. To cap off the whole ensemble was a pair of red heels, raised to a similar length as her official heeled boots, but much sluttier and doing a fantastic job of accentuating her long, lean legs, and sculpting her tight teen tush.

Figuring she had delayed enough, Supergirl took off toward the throne room where Grodd was already waiting for her. 

“Very nice,” he said as she stood before him. He slowly circled around the superheroine and took in every inch of her. Without warning, he flipped up the back of her skirt, causing Kara to whip around and backhand him.

“How dare you!” she cried.

“Wench! Your missing part of your uniform! Where is your plug?!”

“You mean the Kryptonite?” Kara asked, eyeing Grodd warily. 

The gorilla nodded. “Yes, exactly. Return with it at once so we may discuss your punishment.”

Gulping, Supergirl did as commanded, although her return journey was considerably slower without the aid of flying. Not to mention the constant drain she felt from the glowing green rock, such that it took her nearly twenty minutes to retrieve it.

When she finally made it back, Grodd took the object from her and held it up to her eyes. The object was small and tapered, narrow on one end and flaring back out wider on the other. Attached to the wider end was what appeared to be a small metal stand, making the whole object look sort of like a miniature Christmas tree.

“You are to be in possession of this at all times,” Grodd instructed Kara once she’d gotten a good look at it.

“Where am I supposed to keep it? This outfit doesn’t have any pockets,” Kara grumbled.

“It goes inside you,” Grodd grinned wolfishly, “your anal passage to be precise.”

“No. No no no,” Kara whispered.

“Oh yes, and you can either insert it yourself, or let me do it for you. I certainly hope you’ll pick the latter. Or of course, you can give this whole thing up and return to the Justice League and explain to them how you got Superman killed.”

There was no real choice to be made here, no real option, so Kara took the butt plug with trembling fingers and grimaced as she began to work it into her tight backdoor. Groaning with frustration as her lack of super strength meant she had to work extra hard to make the object fit, Kara trembled with impotent rage as Gorilla Grodd watched on, amused by her predicament. 

When at last the plug was snugly trapped inside her ass, Kara refocused on her tormentor rather than the weakness that was spreading throughout her body. Being humiliated in such a manner was bad enough, but the addition of the Kryptonite made it feel like she was being poisoned from the inside as she felt her guts clench around the metallic invader.

“Now that unpleasantness is settled, I have an important task for you,” Grodd told his new servant. “Today is my day off, but alas I have no footstool upon which to relax.”

“Am I supposed to get one for you?” Kara asked dully.

“No that won’t be necessary. I think you’ll do the job perfectly fine on your own.”

Kara quickly found out what Grodd meant as he forced her to her hands and knees in front of his chair and propped his feet on her back. With her normal strength, Kara could have held the position forever, but her Kryptonite weakness meant that she soon found her muscles aching and straining as Grodd kept her in that position the entire day. This was Grodd’s evil plan? He had one of the world’s most powerful beings under this thumb, not to mention one of the sexiest, and he was using her as a glorified ottoman.

Nearly the whole passed in much the same manner, with Kara attending to Grodd’s every whim in her maid’s outfit and Kryptonite buttplug.  _ ‘In some ways it could be a lot worse,’  _ Kara reasoned. Sure the whole situation was embarrassing and humiliating, but performing menial tasks was still better than death and pain. And in just one more day, she and Kal would be free to leave.

The dawn of the final day, Supergirl approached Grodd with no small amount of trepidation. She had made it this far, but there was no telling what diabolical plan the ape had in mind for her final day. Her fears were proved well-founded, as she found Grodd lounging on his throne as usual, but this time his red and gold loincloth had been discarded, and his gorilla cock was standing at full attention.

“What is this?” Kara gasped in shock.

“This is your final task,” Grodd rumbled. “It’s time for you to show me your appreciation for taking it easy on you this week.” Seeing Kara about to protest, the gorilla cut her off, “This is the last day. Please me, or Superman will never see another sunrise. You may start with your hands and mouth.”

Kara wanted to scream, cry, or punch something in frustration, but there was no way out. Grodd had ensnared her perfectly, and now he was going to reap the benefits of having the plucky Kryptonian at his beck and call.

Falling to her knees before him, Kara looked up in disgusted awe at how far over her head the gorilla dick loomed. 

“Any day now,” Grodd said, patting her on the head and snapping her out of her reverie.

Hesitantly, Kara stretched her tongue out and took her first lick at the leathery manhood. Or was that gorillahood? Either way, the great ape hissed in pleasure at the first sensation of Kara’s little pink tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh as he clenched his fingers in her long blonde hair. 

Supergirl tried to remain as detached as possible, barely moving her hands and moving with no enthusiasm to try and get the monkey off her back. Which of course only incensed Grodd further. 

“You might want to work a little harder, Supergirl,” he growled. “Because I’ll fucking you next, and I don’t think you want me to be dry when it happens.”

Blinking back tears, Kara redoubled her efforts, stretching up to take the fist-sized head of Grodd’s cock into her mouth. She gagged at the overwhelming scent and taste of his erection, the first bits of precum turning bitter on her tongue. For now, Grodd was perfectly content to let her work at her own pace, getting much more enjoyment out of watching the superheroine defile herself rather than force her down.

And defile herself she did, stroking her comparatively tiny fists up and down the gorilla dick, twisting them up and down and back and forth as she tried to lube it up as much as possible. To that end she let spit bubble up from her lips and down his shaft, the runoff sloughing down and splattering against her top and staining the blue fabric. Kara continued to sputter as she reluctantly forced herself back and forth, gagging and retching whenever the tip brushed against the back of her throat. 

“Don’t forget my balls,” Grodd grumbled as he yanked the gasping Kryptonian off his cock and shoving her head down into his lap. Her delicate nose was pressed right up against the wrinkled flesh of his nutsack as her tongue continued to lavish Grodd with her saliva. The musk was overpowering her senses, all she could taste, smell, feel, and even think about was gorilla dick as she orally worshipped her master. 

“Enough!” Grodd pushed his superslut away and spun her around so that she was facing away from him. He reached out and pulled the plug free from Supergirl’s ass, taking a moment to admire the way it gaped and winked as it was exposed. Kara barely had a moment to appreciate the removal of Kryptonite from inside her before Grodd shoved the plug right back into her pussy. Luckily her cunt was at least slightly aroused from her earlier blowjob, otherwise it might have been a much more painful experience, but it did signal to Kara that unfortunately for her, vaginal was not what Grodd had been thinking when he’d said he was going to fuck her.

She didn’t even have time to draw breath before Grodd hauled her back down, his mighty bitchbreaker easily punching through the elastic ring of her asshole thanks to the plug training it had received over the past week. Grodd set a brutal pace, giving Kara no time to adjust as he tightened his grip on her waist and took her to pound town, which coincidentally was also the name of one of the districts of Gorilla City.

Treating the blonde heroine like a cocksleeve, Grodd pumped her up and down the length of his cock, punching into her guts and making her toned tummy bulge slightly from the depth and force of his thrusts. Kara dangled limp and useless in his grip, caught off-guard by the sudden perverse turn her day had taken as her mind numbed over from the potency of the ape rape that was occuring. 

“Fucking whore,” Grodd grunted into her ear as he ravaged her behind. “This is what you were born to do, just like the rest of this pathetic planet. Kryptonians. Humans. You were all made to serve a superior species. Grodd!” 

Kara wanted to fight back, wanted to deny his absurd claims, but her weakened body was in no state to handle such an endeavour. Her physiology made finding compatible sexual partners impossible, so now that she was being confronted by the first cock truly capable for fucking her senseless, she lacked the capability to stay cognizant.

Grodd knew it too. “Who amongst this Earth is capable of fucking you like this? Your little friend Jimmy? Certainly not. Or perhaps Batman could invent some gadget capable of performing the deed, but we both know it could never compete with the real thing. Or maybe even Superman himself, hmm?”

The mention of her cousin sent a jolt through Kara and broke her from her stupor. “Superman!” she called out.

“What about him?” Grodd asked, continuing to abuse her backside. 

“You’d better let him go?”

“Let who go?”

“Superman!” 

Grodd laughed. “Oh I never captured him, it was a hologram put together just to get you here. Actually, I have no idea where Superman is. Looks like this was all for nothing.”

Grodd’s admission was perfectly timed, just as despair had begun to set in, Kara felt his shaft throbbing within her as it erupted, flooding her bowels with a potent load of gorilla cum. Supergirl moaned at the sensation, the warmth settling inside her triggering her own guilty climax and splattered her release all over Grodd’s throne. 

But Grodd wasn’t finished with the young heroine just yet, driving her forward onto the floor so that she lay prone on her stomach. Grodd flattened himself on top of her, pumping his hips all the while and never giving Kara a moment to collect herself. Every slam of his furry hips not only clapped against Supergirl’s ass, but bumped and nudged the Kryptonite plug still buried in her pussy and drove her mad with pleasure. 

“You’re going to stay here with me forever, aren’t you?” Grodd asked Supergirl as she squirmed and orgasmed underneath him. There was no answer forthcoming from the blonde, her sparkling blue eyes were rolled back to the whites, her pink tongue flopped sloppily from her mouth as she was rutted like a bitch in heat, driven beyond all rational thought by the gorilla cock plundering her asshole.

When Grodd came for the second time, Supergirl had nearly blacked out from the constant orgasms he had coaxed from her. Adding to all her humiliation was the fact that her pussy had gone untouched aside from the plug, Grodd had turned her into a drooling whore solely by fucking her ass. 

And he was right about her surrender. There was nobody who could fuck her like this. Nobody who could plow her to within an inch of her life and keep on going. The Supergirl who had stood for truth and justice was quickly being reshaped alongside her guts, and replaced by a Supergirl who knelt for gorilla dick. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Grodd! Release Supergirl at once!” Zatanna Zatara demanded as she burst into the throne room of Gorilla City. The sight awaiting her inside brought the magician to a shuddering halt as she took in the appearance of the missing heroine. Zatanna could tell that Supergirl hadn’t been physically harmed in any way, mainly because the other superhero was completely naked.

Supergirl bounced happily in Grodd’s lap just as she had done when he’d first broken her. The only differences now were that her maid outfit had been permanently discarded, and her pink nipples and clit were now adorned with dangling Kryptonite piercings, keeping the blonde permanently powerless and permanently aroused.

“Ah, Zatara,” Grodd said. “I see you got my message. I’d be happy to negotiate for the release of Supergirl. Of course, you are going to have to do something for me in exchange for her freedom…”

  
  
  



End file.
